Fairytales and Timelords
by wwvs
Summary: AU. What would happen if Regina Mills and the Doctor traveled through time space and suddenly stop in a alternative universe?


**Hello! I know I've been away for a long, long time, but my life is a complete mess, and I didn't have much time to write. I've written this for a long time, and I really don't know why I didn't post it yet. The thing is, since it's a crossover with Doctor Who and I really can't ship the Doctor with anyone, this story will remain K rated (my first one so far).**

 **Well, as always, feel free to post a review, or tell me what you think of this story through twitter (wwvs_). (Really, tell me what you think, I love it).**

 **I won't hold you guys any longer, and I'm sorry if you find mistakes, English is not my first language.**

 **CHAPTER 01.**

" _All alone in space and time  
There's nothing here but what here's mine  
Something borrowed, something blue  
Every me and every you._

 _Every me and every you,  
Every me...he"_

The song resonated inside her ears. Late, she was really late. She was cursing herself for spending the night at Robin's, while running to her class. Suddenly, she sees a thin man, with spiked hair, converses and nerdy glasses, with a weird device in his hands. He is distracted, and passes through her, dropping all the books she had on her arms. He notices her mistake, and yells a "Sorry, I'm late!" and keeps running away from her.

"I'm late too…" She mumbles, catching all the books and running to her class.

'I totally failed the test' She types on her phone, a text to robin. She should have studied with him, but he always manages to distract her. Asshole. _Her_ , she loves that adorable dimpled guy. She smiles, standing up from the table that she is sitting, going to a distant shelf to pick a book. She absolutely loves the Oxford university's library. The place is huge, and she, as many book lovers, loves to be surrounded by them. Getting to the shelf, she finds the same man from earlier, and he still seems worried and hurried, pulling lots of books from the shelf, opening each despairingly, huffing of frustration, and tossing them. She stands still, watching him, and doesn't take long for him to notice her there.

"What you're lookin' at?" He asks, annoyed.

"Nothing, you just seem in a hurry for a couple hours." Shesays, smilingsassily.

"You'll just gonna stand there and watch? Help me then!" He says, almost shouting, receiving a lot of 'shhhhhhh's' from the people studying at the library

"What you're looking at?" She asks. _'Great, Regina. Help this lunatic. He's probaly looking for a particles disintegrator's draft'_ She thinks.

"A draft, of something youwon't understand. Look for a paper with draws and numbers on it." He says, opening another book. She takes one book too, browse through some pages and finds a folded paper inside it. She unfolds the paper and see that is obviously what he's looking at all this time. She stretches her arm, giving the draft to the weird man in striped suit. He looks at her like she was the dumbest person on earth and she'd never find something he was looking for hours.

He rips the paper out of her hands, look at it and sprints out of the library, leaving the mess behind of him. She feels her face burn of anger, and runs after him.

"You could at least be polite and thank me!" She says when she reaches him.

"No time for that. I need to build this before 10 o'clock." He says, and she looks at her watch. Twenty minutes to ten. He could never build such a thing in less than twenty minutes. He keeps running, never bothering by her being just after him. He runs towards a blue box, that she never notice it was there. Maybe she was right and it never have been there, but she doesn't care about that. She is more worried about that weird man. Maybe he is crazy. The box had "Police Box" written at the top of it, and her curiosity was moving her now, she needed to be certain that this man was crazy, and to do that, she needed to follow him. She stops at the door of the box, thinking a second time if she may enter in the box or not, because this man is a complete stranger, and crazy, for sure. She chooses to ignore her own conscience and gets inside that damn box.

The moment she steps inside, she looks around, mesmerized. _No, it could not be_ possible, she thinks. Then she goes outside the box, walks all around it, and enters again.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Sheexclaims, completely astonished.

"Yes, big deal, I'm busy now" He says from the other side of the room.

There is a round balcony on the center of the room, and she deduces that there is exactly where he is, too focused on his work to give her attention, so she takes her time to look around to see what kind of trick makes that gigantic room to fit in a tiny small box. She takes a closer look at the walls, round fixtures holding hundreds of lamps lighting the room. Enormous pillars that had the resemblance of wood branches seemed to hold the place together. And and lots of them, and she thinks what if the place is bigger than she thought. No, that is not slightly possible.

And then, she leaves the best for the end of her little journey around the room. The round table. Lots of buttons, screens and unrecognizable stuff she can't really know what they actually are. And this thin, weird man, working, completely unaware of her presence.

"Okay. Now you can explain who you are?" She asks, getting closer to him to get a better look at what the hell is he doing.

"I'm the Doctor." He says quicky, getting back to work.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" She asks, annoyed. _Who the hell this man thinks he is?_ Now it is the final proof she needed. This man is completely insane.

"Just theDoctor. You?"

"I'm Regina." Shesays, smilinglightly.

"All set and done!" He says,lifiting the device and running out of the , lookingatherwatch. Fifteento ten. He builtthatstuff in lessthanfive minutes. That couldn't be possible for a common human to do that. He appears at the door after some seconds, just his head appearing inside the box.

"Won't you come along?" He says, a big smile on his lips. She smiles too, and runs after him.

She runs to the complete other side of the university, the area she'd never been. The science area. They enter a restricted room, filled with microscopes and things she could never put a name on, and she can see that the room is empty. But, the Doctor comes close to one of the tables, and talks to something she can't see. In less than a second he points the device to the table and a full grown man, not much older than her, surges there, freaking her out to her bones.

"Brilliant! Completely brilliant!" He exclaims, and a big smile appears in both men's faces. Regina just stands there, terrified. When the shock passes, she straightens her Nirvana t-shirt, and gets closer to the two guys.

"What the hell just happened?" She asks, still getting her nerves in place.

"Well, let's just say I made a shrinking ray… but I didn't make a reverse button." The now normal-sized man said, getting on his feet. He is tall, has a short black hair, almost military style, and a dashing smile. A handsome, really handsome man.

"And he sent me a message to help him. Thanks to my future self, and you, I could manage to make the enlarging ray in time, because if I didn't, he would be the size of an ant forever." The doctor says, as if he was pointing the obvious.

"Captain Jack Harckness. Nice to meet you." The man says, extending one of his arms to her.

"Regina. Regina Mills" She says, shaking hands with him.

"I bet you are travelling with him for a long time, aren't you?" Jack says.

"Travelling? How?" She says.

"We just met." The Doctor says, and Jack gets it. He didn't explain to her what the Tardisis, neither asked her to travel with him.

"Well, I will leave you now, because I have to put a reverse button on a certain shrinking ray." He says, leaving the room. She turns her head to the Doctor, lots of things running through her head. Travelling? Captain? Who the hell was this guy?

"Okay, now that you have time, can you explain who you are?" She says, annoyed.

"I already said that, I'm the Doctor."

"Okay, and what kind of doctor are you?"

"You didn't get it. I'm just the Doctor."

"Fair enough, 'just the Doctor'." She says, ironically. "That weird man said that you travel. How?"

"The Tardis."

"What?"

"The box."

"The blue one"

"Indeed"

"What?"

"That blue box is named the Tardis. It means Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a machine that travels through time and space." He says, quickly.

"Time and Space."

"Yes."

"How?"

"It's complicated."

"Prove it."

"Okay. Follow me."

They go to the blue box, and he pushes lots of buttons. Running from a place to another. She doesn't know why, but she trusts him. And if he is just crazy, this thing won't go anywhere.

"So, where do you wanna go?" He says, smiling.

"Well, I don't know. To the past, maybe?" She says, smiling back to him.

"So the past it is, then!" He says, while pushing some buttons and she hears a loud noise. The floor shakes, and he grabs the first thing she sees to get steady. And then everything stops, for a few seconds, just to shake a lot more than before.

"What the hell did you do?" He asks madly. Obviously she did something wrong.

"I-I don't know!" She yells back at him. He grabs one of the screens near him, analyzing it.

"You made us enter at a paradox. I don't know where we will end." He says

"What?! Where is the worst place we could end?" She says, exasperated. She starts to hyperventilate. Shit, she is not okay. Regina Mills, the control freak, can't control what is going to happen, and this is freaking her out.

"Well, we can end at the end of the universe, or the beginning of it. We can end at another planet, or even at a parallel universe. It's quite fun, actually." He says, sitting at one chair next to her. The floor is still shaking, like a constant earthquake, but he seems used to it.

"Fun?!" She yells. "Is this your definition of fun? Because for me this is completely terrifying. I'm just twenty years old, I'm too young to die. I still don't know what the hell was I thinking when I agreed to travel with you. You're a completely insane human being!" She says.

"Actually, I'm not human, and I'm not insane either."

"You are not human? But you look just like me!"

"No, it's you who looks just like me." He says, and then the shaking stops. "And we landed."

"We landed? Where?" She asks. He gets to the screen again, retrieving data from it.

"We got into a parallel universe, thanks to you. USA, State of year, 2012. By the satellite map of the area, it should be just an empty road. Nothing too much." He says, while she walks towards the door.

"Doctor?" She says as soon as she gets to open the door.

"What now Regina?"

"I don't think we arrived at an empty road." She says, and he approaches her, pushing her outside the box.

"Indeed we didn't." He says, looking around "Where the hell are we? The satellite was showing images from today!"

"Doctor?" She says.

"Yes?"

"Well, it appears we are at Storybrooke." She says, pointing to a sign that showed the name of the town.


End file.
